gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Yasha
Yasha (Or Yaksha) was a robot from New Cutey Honey who teamed up with Panther Zora to get revenge in OAV 6. What she does She was an android in some robot feudal japan park or w/e and was abandoned. she joined Panther Claw to get revenge and fought Honey Kisaragi. She transformed into er monster form, a naga like creature who was resistant to honey's sword slashes with her tough skin. She coils around honey and vores her alive!! jk. she really coils around her and tries crushing her while attacking her faith in her homies. but honey don't fall for it and uses the strength of her friends to break free. honey then partly transforms her outfit with only 1 arm in metal armor and punches her around with heavy blows. Yasha is knocked back and falls into a spike that penetrates her from behind (ooh!) it comes out between her big juicy udders and she returns to her humanoid forme. and then... she died... ahhhhhhhhh!! oh and honey feels sorry for her. she was voiced by Kikuko Inoue who was Kasumi Tendo in Ranma 1/2 (that gender offender anime), Ruko Tatase in Ogenki Clinic Adventures (a p0rn0), Lilly McGuire in Fatal Fury Anime (the h00ker), Mana in Dragon Half (wheeeeeee!! Fun!!), Tatra in Magic Knight Rayearth (which I never saw), Rubina in Sailor Moon Super S (the worsty season but better than crystal), Queen in Miyuki-chan in Wonderland (Like... SM Queen??), Ayuko Haramizu in Golden Boy (I never saw but hear its hot), Aya Reiko and Sailor Aluminum Siren in Sailor Stars (the best season), Uranus in Battle Arena Toshinden (Which had some good games), Shiori Tachibana in Voogie's Angel (I liked that one), Belldandy in Ah My Goddes (Which I never saw), Nadeshiko in Steel Angel Kurumi (whih I hear is good), Izayoi and Mu Onna in Inuyasha (which I liked as a teen but looking back... holy f--k how did I like this cr-p!? still got babes though), Anisu in Shaman King (that had the cool Master Of Spirits GBA Games), Chitose Hibiya in Chobits (whjich I never saw), Caridad Yamato in Gundam Seed (which I liked), Goei in Ikki Tousen (which was HOT!!), Mitsuka Yoshimine in DearS (which I hear was hot), Togekiss in Pokémon (After it went to h-ll), Lust in FMA Brotherhood (which I only saw the 1st series), Palm Siberia in Hunter x Hunter (the new 2011 series that's not as good), Laia in Slayers Greart (Mmmm dat yummy Naga!), Luna and Alex in Lunar: The Silver Star (which I played the gba remake and liked), Kune in Cat Planet Cuties (I'm not a furry!!), The spirit of the World Tree in Hanappe Bazooka (naked giantess with moving hair and age tf? so much fetish!!), Emily in My Sexual Harassment (boku no sexual harassment? like, boku no hero academia??), Yuka Chigusa in Kekko Kamen (that was great! good off color cheesy sleazy fun!), Panther in Saber Marionette J (I love the 90s and this ooks fun but I never sw it b4 xP) and Insect daemon in Urotsukidoji III‏‎ (A p0rn0?! more horror but still got b0ning in it). In the dub she's played by Toni Navarre who was Girl and TV Announcer in Ushio and Tora, Polilina/Lia in Galaxy Fraulein Yuna, Julia Ahn in Dirty Pair Flash and Announcer in Dark Warrior. Man she wasn't in much. Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Robot Characters Category:Deceased Category:Cutie Honey Characters Category:Panther Claw